Secret episode 4 - Drugs/Transcript
D.B. Russell: In Vegas, the Mediterranean Casino is often a place where you can get your kicks, but lately, the kicks have been coming with illegal enhancements. D.B. Russell: There's been a large influx of drug dealing in the area, and we've had many drug-related robberies. D.B. Russell: There's a new dealer in town and his drug of choice is opium. We have to stop him before he turns the city into a zombieland of drug addicts. D.B. Russell: See what evidence you can find on him and if we can link it back to our dealer. Let's leave the Sin in Sin City relatable to fun and gambling. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: I didn't expect to see you back here, Ian Bowland. I figured you'd learn from your previous mistakes. Ian Bowland: I swear, I haven't done anything to get me back here, but if there's anything I can do to help solve a murder. I'm willing to help. Jim Brass: Actually, no one died. We're investigating the distribution of opium which has been rising in Vegas. Ian Bowland: I can't help you. I'm in a 12 step program and haven't been near any drugs in a long time. Jim Brass: We weren't asking if you were using them. We heard rumors that you are involved in the sales of them. Ian Bowland: My grandma always told me the quickest way to a lie is through the mouth. I'm innocent, but I'll stick around while you investigate. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: Seems you always find yourself in the hot seat, Mark Valsten. This time you've been involved with opium. Mark Valsten: Ha, that's a good one. I've been known to do a couple recreational drugs, but I have never had opium. Jim Brass: We didn't think you were using. We have witnesses who claim you've been dealing it. Mark Valsten: Are you serious? I haven't been near drugs since college, and I'll do a urine test to prove it. Jim Brass: Oh, we're very serious. You think I spend my days trying to arrest you for every crime that comes across my desk. Mark Valsten: Wouldn't surprise me. That's why I have a lawyer on speed dial. Speaking of which, it's time I call my lawyer now. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: Thank you for coming in, Pimp Pernel. We just have a few questions for you. This shouldn't take too long. Pimp Pernel: You didn't leave me much of a choice to come in. It would be nice if I wasn't here all day. I have to get back to work. Jim Brass: Funny you mention work. We heard rumors that you might be involved in a new business, selling opium. Pimp Pernel: What? Who told you that? Jim Brass: Turns out, we have witnesses pointing the finger at you. And that doesn't look too good for you. Pimp Pernel: I know my rights, and none of that means anything. So unless you want to press charges, I'm leaving. Jim Brass: If you've been reading up on law, you also know we can hold you. And that's just what we'll do while we finish processing the evidence. Suspect 4 Jim Brass: I'd say it's nice to see you again, Annette Walsh, but you know that if you're in here, you've been up to no good. Annette Walsh: I don't know why you would think that. I haven't done anything, but let me know if there's anything I could do to help your investigation. Jim Brass: We have reason to believe you might have been involved in the sale of narcotics at the Mediterranean Casino last night. Annette Walsh: Well, that couldn't have been me, I went hiking by Lake Mead and spent the night in a tent. Jim Brass: Thanks for your help. Stick around while we check out your alibi. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: The suspect didn't vanish without a trace. Quite the contrary. They left a rather legible shoe print behind. D.B. Russell: And from this shoe print, I can tell you the suspect wears sticky shoes. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: Well, that's an interesting piece of evidence that the suspect left behind. D.B. Russell: Seems our suspect was hiding something from us. The suspect is a golfer. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: Well, this is strange, there was a powdery substance on that piece of evidence you recovered from the crime scene. D.B. Russell: We found out that it's a prescription pill, and that the suspect has bad heart. Arrest D.B. Russell: Annette Walsh, you're under arrest for drug trafficking. D.B. Russell: I have to say. I am a little shocked to see you of all people are dealing opium. Annette Walsh: Okay, you caught me. If I promise to give up the opium business, will you let me go? D.B. Russell: I'm afraid not. I don't think you understand the severity of your crime. What made you do this in the first place? Annette Walsh: I couldn't find work anywhere, and I was about to be evicted. I needed the money. D.B. Russell: You put lives at risk for your own selfish monetary gain. You chose the wrong path and it led straight to prison. Category:Transcripts